I Knew You Would Come
by J.S lover234
Summary: When Castiel is taken by Lucifer, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel race to save him. Note this is a slash and I don't own Supernatural. Also note I do not own the picture that inspired me to write this. FanFiction wont let post the link to the picture. Sorry!


I Knew You Would Come

**A/N: OK PEEPS, THIS IS A SLASH STORY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ALSO NOTE, THIS DOES HAVE GABRIEL IN IT, BUT NOT TO ANY REAL BIG POINT. HE'S JUST THERE, HAD TO USE SOMEONE. =) **

**NOW TO THE MATTER AT HAND, THIS STORYS BIRTH IS ALL BECAUSE OF RUYALAU ON . **

**A VERY ANAZING AND WONDERFUL PICTURE DRAWN BY RUYALAU NAMED 'I WON'T HURT YOU, SWEET HEART' INSPIRDED ME TO WRITE THIS. WONDERFUL PICTURE. FANFICTION WONT LET ME POST THE LINK, SORRY! **

**NOW NOTE, I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, MAKES ME SO SAD :( **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS **

**RATING: T (M/M PARING AND BLOOD)**

**WARNINGS: NONE**

**ENJOY, AND THANKS AGAIN RUYALAU! =)**

Dean was running, running faster than ever before. His lungs burning from the stinging cold air that was being sucked into his mouth, hurting more when it gasped out. The hunter had left Sam long behind, the youngest Winchester somehow was having trouble keeping up. Dean knew why too, his body was in the middle of a freak adrenaline rush, pumping power and strength and courage through his vain.

The oldest hunter's fantastic green eyes were scanning his blurry surroundings, looking for his missing link. However Dean couldn't find him anywhere, nowhere, nothing. Dean faintly heard the sound of Sam yelling, telling him something. Dean didn't wait, didn't slow. He had to find his angel, Castiel was gone and Dean didn't know where, he just disappeared. Dean also knew it wasn't upon Castiel's free will either.

The angel had been ripped form Dean's side during a hunt. Castiel had been kidnapped, or angelnapped, whatever the hell you wanted to call it. What mattered now was that Castiel was missing and Dean couldn't find him, and even worse, Dean was pretty sure he knew who had taken the little angel.

Dean stalled finally, his body still high in a rush, but his mind thinking of a different way to look. Thinking of someone who could help. Dean turned and looked up at the ebony sky, the stars twinkling brightly, the moon shinning the brightest.

"_GABRIEL_!" Dean screamed, it was the loudest scream he had ever given, his throat immediately raw from action.

Dean turned in small circles, still staring at the sky, Sam finally catching up to him. His chest heaved up and down, gasping like a fish out of water. Sam turned a sweaty face and tired eyes to Dean. He yelled in surprise when Gabriel popped up next to him, his expression drastically confused. Dean turned to him, his eyes showing nothing but pure, heart breaking fear. Gabriel cocked his head.

"What the hell has happened to you?" The archangel asked.

Dean stumbled to him, suddenly so weak he could barely walk. "It's CAS! Cas, he's gone!" Dean gasped, grabbing a hold of a now very upset archangel.

Gabriel looked at Sam, the youngest brother looked up at Gabriel from where he was crouched over. "We don't no where." Sam paused to take a breath. "H-he just up and vanished right in the middle of a hunt, so-so we know he was taken." Sam gasped, still to out of breath to talk normally.

"Do you know who took him?" Gabriel asked, his almost always present trickster masquerade completely forgotten.

Sam wen to answer a no, but Dean spoke first. "I think it was Lucifer." Dean said, his hands dropping to his sides.

Gabriel's mouth went slack and his face paled. "How do you?" He asked after a moment.

Dean growled. "I don't! But Something inside me is telling me it's him, that he's the one who's taken Cas!"

"How long has he been missing?" Gabriel asked.

"About one hour." Dean said, his breath finally coming back.

Gabriel sighed, it was worry filled and aggravated. "If it is indeed Lucifer, then we may already be to late."

Dean felt his heart stop. "What?" He choked. "No, we have to find him! You can't give up on him!"

"We are going to try and find him, however, it will be difficult." He paused a moment in thought. "However- Dean you said you didn't know it was Lucifer right?" He asked, a finger tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Dean licked his lips. "Ya."

"And you said, you just knew."

"Yea."

Gabriel's eyes lightened a bit. "Then it may be Castiel."

Dean raised his brows, his heart beating faster and faster, his worry growing more and more by the second. Castiel had to be found, and found soon.

"How?" He asked, Sam finally standing to his full height.

"Angels can call out to other angels, even certain people. It's a ace in the hole if you will. It's our way to find help when no other ways are possible. In this case, Castiel could very well be reaching out to you Dean. Calling to you for help." Gabriel said, his voice more confident now.

"This is good, it means -if your right- that we'll be able to track Cas down by his callings." Sam said, looking to Dean with relief.

"Yes." Gabriel mumbled, thinking.

"How does this help us. It's not like he's a G.P.S or something!" Dean hissed, throwing his hands out before him.

Gabriel turned now cool eyes onto Dean. "Actually, yes, it is. Our callings work just like a G.P.S. It allows us to track down the needy angel and help them. However I first have to find out if it is Castiel calling for us." Gabriel said.

"How do we do that?" Dean asked, his eyes pleading Gabriel to hurry.

Gabriel sighed. "There is no _we_ just me. I'll have to contact Micheal and find out." He said.

Dean and Sam just watched as Gabriel disappeared, leaving the two hunters alone. Dean paced the whole time he was gone, which was in total, five minutes. However to Dean it felt like a life time. His mind racing through everything that could be, and probably was happening to Castiel. Gabirel's face was somber when he returned, no emotions what so ever. The Angel turned to Dean and sighed.

Dean gulped, his heart ready to pound out of his chest. "What is it?" Dean asked.

"Both of us were right, Castiel has been taken by Lucifer, and Castiel is calling out to you." the archangel answered, placing his index and middle finger of each hand apon Dean and Sam's foreheads.

Dean backed up quickly. "Wait, we need weapons, we can't just-" Gabirel cut him off.

"Dean we have no time and Castiel won't last long. Not to mention no weapons in your arsenal could even manage to tickle my brother." Gabriel then paused. "And you'll have me with you. You're not going to need much else." He said, replacing his hand on Dean's forehead.

Dean spoke once more before they took off. "Why are you helping us?"

Gabirel gave him a cheeky smile. "Like I'm going to let Lucifer kick my baby brother's ass. I'm the only one who's aloud to do that."

However, past Gabriel's joke Dean could see the raw need to protect blazing in the angels eyes. Gabriel's want and need to protect his little angelic brother suddenly overwhelmed Dean. Then, with a flash of light and a blur of scenery, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel found themselves at a slaughter house. Dean suddenly got the urge to puke.

~0o0o~

Castiel fell to the floor with a thud, skidding in blood that was his own. The angel had lost the ability to fight back long ago, and the ability to scream in pain. Lucifer was knocking him around like a cat did a mouse, yet he knew his big brother wasn't going to kill him. However Castiel was wishing deep down that he would, or that he would at least knock him out. Castiel seemed so small compared to his big brother, however, in his mind he noted dully, that they were about the same size. Castiel coughed up a mouth full of blood when Lucifer smashed his heavy, thick footed boot into his abdomen, the angel distinctly heard and felt some of his ribs break.

Castiel groaned and tried to roll over, moaning and gasping for air as he did so. The falling angel could feel the broken ribs moving about inside him, racking against his to soft internal flesh. Castiel spit out another mouth full of blood and struggled to his elbows. He heard Lucifer laugh, felt as he body tensed for another attack. Lucifer grabbed the angel up by his dark blue tie, his long and seemingly always present trench coat had long sense been thrown off.

Castiel gagged and struggled for air as it was lost, his wide eyes staring up at Lucifer's smug face. The devil gave slack on his little brothers tie, then started to reach out his hand. It went to cup Castiel's slightly battered face where a few cuts and bruises rested. The smaller angel's nose and lips were busted, his beautiful big blue eyes dull and tired from pain. The devils grin only got bigger. Lucifer's face's was every definition of demonically marry when Castiel jerked away from his touch, a whimper falling out.

Castiel's big brother leaned down, his mouth only inches from Castiel's ear. "I wont hurt you, sweet heart." He promised softly, his breath sending chill's down the little angel's spine.

Then, faster than Castiel could see, Lucifer's fist smashed into the side of his face. Castiel slumped to the floor spitting out blood, trying to ignore the fact that he had heard his right cheek bone get shattered.

~0o0o~

Dean and Sam both gasped in a sharp breath of air when they appeared at the slaughter house. Dean's gut twisting and knotting with fear. He looked at Gabriel, saw the angel was calm and collected, then to Sam. His brother looked tired, but determined. Dean took in a calmer breath, then looked back to the archangel.

"Cas is in there?" He asked, his big green eyes soft and pleading.

Gabirel cast a quick glace down to him. "Yes." He said, then started walking to the building.

Dean and Sam followed him, not bothering to ask the angel where they were going, or what they were going to do to get Castiel out. Dean already knew Gabriel's plan, the angel would just go in there mojo ablaze while Sam and himself got Castiel out. Dean felt his heart stop when he heard Castiel. His little lover giving out a loud yelp of pain that was followed by a thud. He quickened his pace only to be yanked back by a firm hand.

Gabriel was staring at him intently. "You stay here, wait until I yell for you, then you come in and get Cas." He said, Dean nodded softly.

Gabriel then disappeared, leaving behind two very nervous brothers.

The two men waited, Dean had started pacing back and forth when Gabriel hadn't given the single exactly one minute after he had went in. The oldest hunter thinking the worst had happened, or Gabriel had just decided to skip out on them and Cas. Dean growled, Sam watched in worry.

"Hey Dean, man calm down, Gabe will gave us the single when it's safest for Cas and us." Sam said, trying to comfort his very upset brother.

Dean's footsteps slowed, as if thinking what Sam had said over. "But Sam, its been over a minute, he should have-"

"NOW!" Both younger and older brother heard Gabriel yell.

Dean took off before Sam had even registered what had been said, then he took off after his brother. Said brother was already going through the first door he saw, which thankfully to both of them, was the right one. Dean dashed through the back cooler, bumping against long sides of beef, thick cold blood smearing onto his jacket. Dean finished the maze of meat and stumbled to a halt when he saw the picture laid out before him in the slaughter room.

Gabriel and Lucifer were at a stand off, Castiel being held half way off the floor by his hair, the rest of his body limp. Blood and spite ran separately and in a sickening mixture from the little angel's mouth. Blood stained his always pristine white shirt and his breathing came in loud and short labored pants. Dean felt his knees grow weak when Castiel looked at him, his eyes immediately brightening. Dean snapped back into reality when Lucifer lifted Castiel higher by his hair, then smashed his face into hard concrete ground beneath them. The angel laid there limp, his wonderful blue eyes now closed, his body involuntarily twitching from pain.

Dean dashed to his side when Gabriel crashed into Lucifer, both flying through a near by wall. Sam and Dean dropped down to the angel's side, Dean's hands hovering over the still angel. Dean licked his lips, sweat glimmering on his forehead. The hunter gently touched Castiel's shoulder, the angel still gave no response. Dean jumped when Sam grabbed Castiel and started dragging him.

"Come on Dean!" Sam barked. "We've got to get out of here!" He said through gritted teeth.

Dean stumbled to his feet and ran to his brother, lifting Castiel into his arms, then feeling sick when he something in Castiel's side squished against him. The two hunters ran from the building and away from the alley. They ran until they met back up with Gabriel, the angel bloodied and bruised. The archangel them wrapped his arms around them and the next thing Dean knew was that he, Sam, and Castiel were in their motel room. Castiel's coat laying on the floor beside them.

Dean looked to Sam and then around the room, trying to find Gabriel, however the angel was no where to be found. Castiel shifted him Dean's grasp and his lover looked down to him, hurrying over to their bed and gently laying him down. Castiel's eyes struggled to open, Dean wincing at the now very large and very discolored bump forming on the side of his temple. Dean sat down at his hip, his heart heavy as he took in the full appearance of his lover.

Castiel's lips were swollen, his nose busted, and a handful of cuts were scattered about his face. His shirt clung to his body, the blood drying it to his pale skin. One side of his body was misshapen at his ribs, the shirt clinging more to that one area more than the others. Points were sticking up into the skin, the ribs themselves being places they shouldn't. His right cheek was purple and black, blue standing out here and there. Dean gulped as he continued to stare, wondering how he could have let this happen, why he let it happen. However more than anything else, he wanted to know why Lucifer had done it.

Castiel coughed, tiny droplets of blood flying into the air. "D-Dean..." He choked, his voice dry and cracking.

Dean shot forward quickly, his hand going to Castiel's chest, hoping it wouldn't hurt the angel. "Hey," He said softly, looking in surprise as Castiel reached for him. "Hey, I'm here, I'm here Cas." He whispered gently, using his other hand to grab one of Castiel's.

Castiel's eyes opened slowly, the blue still dull. "Dean," He said, smiling softly. "I knew you would come."

Dean smiled a heart breaking smile. "Of course I did." He said, giving Castiel's hand a squeeze.

Castiel's eyes traveled over to the very quiet Sam. "Hello Sam." He croaked.

Sam gave him a sad smile and went into the bathroom and then returned with bandages and disinfectant. Dean then looked to Castiel again and gave him a even sadder smile than Sam.

"I'm gonna have to fix you up now." He said quietly.

Castiel's smile only brightened, his eyes lightening ever so slightly. He sighed and closed his eyes again, occasionally opening them as Dean fixed his wounds, refusing to make any sounds of pain. Every time Castiel opened his eyes he noted the still worried but over joyed and relieved smile that stayed plastered on Dean's face as he fixed Castiel's wounds.


End file.
